


Beneath the Willow Tree

by Demi-boyJason (DawnGreyHelensdaughter)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss
Genre: 1950s AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Racism, Inspired by Music, M/M, Messing with cannon, Oneshot, Suicide, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnGreyHelensdaughter/pseuds/Demi-boyJason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW for alcohol abuse, suicide, depression</p><p>I'm so sorry for writing this, I really am.</p><p>Mattie and Alfred are 22, Gil is 24, other characters ages are undetermined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Willow Tree

Gilbert was visiting his friend, Alfred, when it started. He was having lunch with Alfred’s family. Alice, Alfred’s mother, was a kind woman, and her brother Alistore was loud and outgoing, much like Alfred himself. Francis, Alfred’s father, was an interesting man. But the most important part was that they didn’t care that he had a german name. Alfred had introduced the rest of his family, all aside from one young man. “Gil, this is my brother, Mattie”, Alfred said this with a hint of pride in his voice. Compared to the rest of the Bonnefoy-Kirkland family Mathew was a very quiet man. Because of this it was easy for people to forget he was there, although Francis and Alfred made sure to remind Alice and Alistore every now and then. Mathew was an interesting young man, Gilbert and him became closer over the three months they spent together. They were friends, and eventually, lovers. Gilbert was scared though, scared that someone would find out, scared to go to jail, scared that Mattie would get hurt. He came to a decision, he wasn’t going to let anything happen to them, it was for the best, at least that’s what he told himself when he proposed to their friend, Elizabeta. That’s what he told himself when she said yes, when he saw the look of heartbreak on Mattie’s face.

Years passed, Gilbert started avoiding Mattie, avoiding the look of hatred and pain that was visible in his eyes. He saw those eyes that night, he was on his way home and he saw him. Mattie was leaned against the wall on the street corner, an empty bottle at his feet and another in his hand. Mathew had glared at him, pure hate in his vision as he spoke those words, “Why did you leave?”. The hatred fused with sadness and regret as he pleaded for an answer. But Gil gave no reply, he simply left, leaving Mattie alone in the dark. Gilbert would never forgive himself for that. Alfred had eventually found his brother, he took him home, left him in his room. He had left to update the rest of the family, tell them that Mattie was back. That was when it happened, Mattie was crying as he scrawled the words onto that note, he was still crying when he pulled his gun from the draw, and when he pulled the trigger. Everyone heard it go of, When they saw him, Alice cried into her brother’s shoulder, Francis had wept over his son’s body, and Alfred clutched the note Mattie had written in his palm. 

I’ll love him until I die.

Mattie was buried beneath the willow tree in the Bonnefoy-Kirkland house’s backyard. The family was there, as well as Gilbert, Elizabeta, and Ludwig. After the funeral, Alfred approached Gilbert, he gave him the note, not saying a word. Gilbert wept, he wept over his friend’s shoulder, he wept over his wife’s. He blamed himself for Mattie’s death, and lost a part of himself in this moment.

Two years had passed and Gilbert had become worse and worse. He drunk every day and night, he tried to hide it from all those around him. One day, Elizabeta left, going to have lunch with Ludwig, and their friend Feliciano. Gilbert had told her he felt unwell, and to go and enjoy herself. He removed a photo from his pocket, a photo he took with him everywhere, a photo of his Mattie. Written on the back were the words, ‘I’ll love you forever’. Gil sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks as a lump rose in his throat. He clenched the photo tightly in his hand, pulling open the draw of the cabinet beside him, pulling the small handgun hidden there. He was sobbing still as he pressed the gun to his skull, uttering the words, “I’m coming, Mattie”, he pulled the trigger. When Elizabeta arrived home, Alfred with her - they had met on her way home, she had invited him in and Alfred had accepted her offer - she saw Gilbert’s hair, hanging over the side of the sofa, assuming he was sleeping, she walked around to wake him up. When she saw the blood dripping down his tear stained cheek and the gun clutched tightly in his hand, she screamed. Alfred ran around the couch, shocked, he noticed the picture clutched in his passed friend’s hand and took it carefully, he saw the words scrawled across the back and choked on his sobs. He comforted Elizabeta, holding her as he cried over her shoulder.

Gilbert was buried under the willow tree, next to Mattie, at Alfred and Elizabeta’s request. Feli, Ludwig, Elizabeta, Alice, Alistore, Francis, and Alfred all attended the quiet funeral, many tears were shed as the pain of the past was renewed. After the funeral, Alfred sat alone next to the graves, looking with sadness and joy, at the double rainbow, which had formed after the rain of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate me, I am unsurprised.


End file.
